This is Illogical
by x M u r p h y
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Enterprise gets sucked into a worm hole that resembles a smiley face. When they wake up, they are in a world none of them could have ever imagined to be in.
1. Chapter One

This is Illogical.

**Summary;** What happens when the crew of the Enterprise gets sucked into a worm hole that resembles a smiley face. When they wake up, they are in a world none of them could have ever imagined to be in.

My head was pounding as I saw the beaming face of my blonde-haired, blue-eyes mother smiling down at me. She was saying something sweet and melodic as her lips curved into a perfect bow. It was a different face that I was used to seeing. My mother cried a lot. My mother had cried a lot because of me. I opened my mouth to say something to her, to tell her anything that I had wanted to tell her since I was little. I was interrupted when a man's face appeared in my view. He had rusty, blonde, hair and smiling eyes. He was gaping down at me as if he had never seen me before in his life. He looked familiar to me, but it was a face I hadn't seen outside of the pictures my mother had kept over the years. I had expected to see the face of my step-father, glaring down and screaming at me for something completely unrelated to the emotions that had fueled whatever I had actually done. This man staring down at me was kind and warm. Something I was unfamiliar with.

"I told you he looks just like you," My mother's words finally became coherent to me.

"He's got your eyes," The man spoke, his eyes welling up with tears as his cold hands touched my cheek.

"Dad?" My throat finally allowed my breath to form into words as the pain in my head beat furiously.

The searing pain forced my eyes to shut as everything went quiet and I heard a distress call buzzing in my head. As I drifted further and further away from consciousness, the repetitive buzz continued to grow louder and louder. Something hit me like a hot iron to the face as I shot straight up and took in a deep breath. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom. Posters were hung along the walls, dirty clothes scattered over the floor, and there was a loud rapping at my door. I looked to where the origin of the distress call was coming from and there were blinking numbers on a tiny box. I grabbed it quickly and tore it from the wall before chucking it out an open window. I attempted to catch my breath as my eyes darted fearfully around the room. I looked down at myself to see that I was still me, just in a pair of briefs and that was all.

I felt around to see if my phaser was anywhere to be seen, but there was no luck. "Jim! If you don't wake up if five minutes, consider your butt grounded!" That was my mother. How long had I been asleep? Where was I? Last I remember, I was the captain of the Starship Enterprise examining a peculiar worm hole that resembled that of a smiley face.

"What's the star date?!" I screamed at her for an answer, desperate to know what was going on.

"What's a star date? Get up and get dressed, now! The star date is it's the first day of your senior year in high school, now up!" She hollered back at me.

I cocked a brow and looked around once again. "High school?" I question myself, knowing that I had graduated years ago. I was twenty-five years old! I didn't go to high school. I jumped up from the bed I laid in before running to the door and seeing my mother with her hands on her hips, looking up at me with a frustrated face.

"It's about time! Now come on, your little friend will be here in fifteen minutes to pick you up!" She spoke as she began to walk away from the doorway.

I was about to shout something at her. I wasn't sure what, just anything that might help me make better sense of what was going on. That was until someone walked out of another bedroom in the hallway. My jaw hung ajar as I stared a man who had dressed himself in a button-down, blue, shirt and a pair of black slacks. He was fixing his tie as he walked out of the door. I began trembling at the sight of him. I must've been dreaming. There would be no other logical explanation to why I was now standing face-to-face with my father.

"Morning," He spoke to me like he had seen me every single day of his life. A horn sound from outside sounded off, catching my attention as I looked away, expecting to see no one in the hallway when I looked back. To my surprise, my father was still standing there, smiling at me. "That must be Jesse."

I felt the tears sting my eyes once again as he walked away and down the small flight of stairs. I rushed back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. The tears in my eyes began to fall which was something that I hadn't experienced in quite some time. I wiped my eyes before deciding that I needed to find someone that knew what was going on. Everything was far too real to just be a dream. I snatched up a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt off of the ground before quickly putting them on. They smelled kind of odd, but I had no time to pick out clean clothes. I had to speak to this Jesse character. Maybe she knew what was going on. I sped down the hallway and down the small flight of stairs, not even stopping to say goodbye to my parents. When I stepped outside, I saw girl sticking her head out of a dingy vehicle I only saw in history books.

She had straight black hair that was pulled back by something and her bangs and a couple of other loose strands fell in her face. She was wearing triple thick glasses which I had honestly never seen worn. She was smiling at first, but when she saw my panicked state and after I had bolted over to her, it faded. I grabbed her by either side of the face and pulled her face close to mine. She squeaked lightly as I looked into her eyes, which were incredibly blue for her having black hair.

"What's the current star date?" I asked her as I watched her perk a brow. "Just tell me, year, day, everything!" I elaborated for her.

"It's August fourteenth, 2009, Tuesday," She said very calmly. My jaw dropped as I began to shake my head feverishly. "James, can we go now? You're starting to freak me out. And what the hell is a star date?"

Nothing was making sense. 2009 was ancient! It was almost two-hundred-and-fifty years in the past! I shook my head before running over to the passenger side and slid in the door. "I need to go to the closest Starfleet office, immediately." I informed her.

She cocked a brow before looking either way and then bit down on her bottom lip. "Did you fall asleep watching Star Wars again? Because . . . I have no idea what Starfleet is," She answered.

I took in a deep breath, looking at her in utter disbelief. Didn't know what Starfleet was? I sat in silence before looking down at my hands and trying to make sense of things once again. The girl who my father had identified as Jesse pushed on the gas and sped out of the little neighborhood. I looked around at my surroundings and had no clue where I was or why I was there. Everything looked so odd and out of place. It was all so old and antique like. I gulped as I tried to figure out why I had been randomly placed back in time. That worm hole was the answer. It was something I had never seen before. The shape of a smiley face, it was so odd and unbelievable. Before long, we had pulled into a parking lot which was filled with other vehicles such as this one. Some of them were shinier than others, but they all still ran on wheels!

I looked over at Jesse who was getting her things into a book bag before she looked over at me.

"Jesus Kirk, I've never seen you act so weird. It's just the first day," I wished she could understand how terrified and freaked out I was. "Now come on, the others are probably looking for us."

I cocked my brow. "Others?" I asked.

Xoxoxox

As I walked into the school with the girl at my side, I examined all of the people around me. It was strange. There were no vulcans, clingons, romulans, or any other race for that matter. There were only humans. I was estranged in a place that consisted of solely my race. Not even earth was that plain and one-raced. Jesse led me to a group of four other females who were sitting around chatting about something. Were these my friends? Jesse claimed that I knew them, but I had never seen these people in all of my life. I cocked a brow as I was ordered to sit down on the floor with them. I sluggishly did so, sticking as close to Jesse as I could. I watched her facial expression changed as she looked around at the girls in the circle.

"Where's Audrey?" Jesse asked, perking a brow over the brim of her glasses.

"I dunno. She's usually the first one here?" Riley answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Just as they had asked, a girl ran up to the group with a boy holding her hand. My jaw dropped as I saw the boy she was holding hands with. "SPOCK!" I screamed at the boy as I pointed at him. His jaw dropped as I leapt up to my feet and grabbed him by the shoulders. He grabbed mine as well as we stared at each other. He still had his Vulcan ears. I could've kissed the man.

"How'd you get here?" I asked him, ignoring all of the strange looks I was receiving from the other girls.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but this woman is claiming that I am her . . . partner," He spoke the last part quietly and I perked a brow.

"Wow Spock, nice one," I said with hushed laughter. I stopped when he slapped me roughly on the arm.

"I'm assuming the oddly shaped worm hole led us here. I'm not exactly sure why, but it also appears to be another reality." He spoke, looking straight at me.

"That would explain . . ." I began to say something about my father being alive, but decided against it, "That would explain why that girl's glasses are so big!"

Jesse obviously heard my comment because I felt a stinging pain in my calf as I looked down at her. "OW! What was that for? I was just being honest!" I said, finally releasing Spock.

"They're prescribed!"

"That doesn't make them any smaller!" She kicked me again, this time in the back of the knee. I fell to the ground quickly and then felt my head hit the floor.

"Ya know, you can be the most insensitive person sometimes!" She got up and I felt eyes on me from all around the lobby we had been sitting in.

"It's not my fault you must be blind as a bat!" I screamed up at her. Her foot kicked me once again, this time a little harder as she kicked me in the side.

"Next time you even think about pulling that stunt you pulled last night, I want you to remember how big my glasses are!"

"What stunt? Did I try and get in your pants or something?" I looked up at her and her face froze before she landed one more swift kick in my side before running off.

Spock helped me to my feet before I looked over at him. "I believe the expression I am wishing to convey is that of young Audrey," He began to speak before making eye contact with me. "That's what's up."


	2. Chapter Two

This is Illogical: Chapter Two.

I felt a little stupid after that one seeing as how that girl was the only chance I had of surviving this day. Now I was left with a very clueless, and very attached Spock and four girls who seemed to not particularly like me. At all. I tried to piece together what little information I knew about what I had done to the girl. She hinted that I had attempted to sleep with her which isn't too uncommon, but obviously something had stopped us. Or had it? She said tried, but who knows? Maybe I had had too much to drink. Why would she seem so upset about a little thing like that though? Also, the fact that I was an eighteen year old, more than likely hormonal boy probably didn't help either. Whatever had happened, I had obviously made it sound like it was no big deal to me and it must've been to her. That seemed a little frivolous however once I was presented with the fact that I was an eighteen year old boy who was piloting a ship an hour ago. Now I was standing in the hallways of a high school getting my tail handed to me by a girl.

A high pitched dinging began as I looked up to the ceiling to try and originate where it was coming from. The other girls quickly got to their feet and began walking off as I watched Audrey grab Spock's hand and begin to drag him away. I grabbed his arm to stop the two of them, more importantly Spock. When I did so, Audrey turned around and gave me a fierce glare.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow him," I said, returning the look.

"Why? So you can do the same thing you did to Jesse?" She asked, tugging a little stronger on Spock's arm.

I growled at her lightly before pulling him aside and getting face to face with the tiny girl before I gave her a slight smirk. "Look, I'm all sorts of messed up right now and I need this guy here to help me sober up if you get my drift."

She grabbed Spock by the arm and began shaking her head. "Sober up on your own, jerk." She walked off without letting another word pass between us. I threw my arms up and let out a loud sigh.

**Xoxoxox**

My thoughts were blurry and my head felt . . . well, I've felt better. I slowly pushed myself to my feet as I scanned around the room. I shot up, quickly regretting it due to my pounding head. I really hated life right then. I always knew I would die in some painful agonizing way in space. I blamed my ex-wife for this. I heard a knocking sound which eventually brought me up to attention. I about gasped when I saw where I was standing. This was NOT the Starship Enterprise! I was in some kind of strange office where there was a picture of me and a very beautiful woman standing next to me on a desk. There were certificates and degrees from schools I had never heard of. I cocked a brow in confusion as the knocking sound occurred from a closed door in front of me. I searched my belt for my phaser- nothing. There could be a dangerous life form on the other side of that door and the only way I was finding out was by kicking it open. A voice called out to me and I recognized it as a human dialect. I reached for the door knob slowly and carefully, feeling my heart banging around in my chest. I gripped it tightly before yanking it open. There in front of me stood quite a horrific looking individual, but she seemed to be harmless. She was short, stout, with curly brown and gray hair, winkles falling off of her slightly make-upped face and she was wearing quite possibly the most hideous of red and green sweaters that I had ever laid eyes on.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at the woman as the smile on her face quickly dissipated into a look of confusion. She opened her mouth and attempted to speak, but I decided to press her for answers. "Where am I and why in god's name am I in med. School scrubs from the olden days?!" I raised my voice once again as I began catching glances from the other woman out in the office looking building.

"Nurse McCoy, are you alright? Maybe you should lie down?" She suggested. I ignored everything else with the exception that she called me nurse. I furrowed my brows at her as I pressed her against another wall.

"Dammit woman, I'm a doctor, not a nurse!" She squeaked and then she began chuckling. My brows raised in curiosity as to what part about calling a trained medical officer a nurse.

"Oh Leonard, you are sucha goofball! I just came in to tell you that there are a couple of students who claim to be sick sitting out in the office. Do you have time to examine them?" She asked before patting my shoulder and breaking free.

"Students?" I looked back down to my surroundings as the woman left the room I had been encaptured in. I heard footsteps coming towards me as I whipped my head around, right in time to see a sickly looking red-headed child vomit on my shoes. I swore under my breath before deciding that this boy was in desperate need of medical attention. Whether or not I had any idea why.

**Xoxoxox**

** I managed to find my class, even though most of it was a lucky guess. I had been entering class rooms, claiming to be a new student, even though I got recognized by about fifteen people while I was attempting to find the right one. I only succeeded when I reached a large room that was a sorry excuse for a gymnasium. I was instructed to go to my locker and get changed which also took some guessing. Once I managed to finagle myself into a pair of black running shorts and a tee-shirt that had a band name on it that I recognized in an instant. At least in the past alternate odd reality I was still a Zeppelin fan. I jogged out to the large scale room and saw the girl named Jesse who had also adorned herself in a pair of black shorts and a tee-shirt. The shirt had a smiley face with a red splatter on the top side. I wondered what it meant, since the back said, 'Who Watches the Watchmen?' I assumed it was a band she was really into. I had never heard of it. I jogged over to her side and she cocked a brow at me and gave me a rather disgusted look.**

"**Look, I know whatever I did last night was pretty stupid . . . or at least I think?" I went to take a shot at apologizing, "But you have no idea what I'm going through right now." I tried to explain to her as I looked her straight in the eyes.**

"**What puberty?" She asked as she began to walk away. I grabbed her by the arm, but she was quick to shake me loose.**

"**Will you at least explain to me what I did wrong?" I asked, hoping she would give me a complete explanation of what stupid deed I had committed.**

**She whipped around and then got face-to-face with me. "Were you drunk?"**

**I opened my mouth and then bit my bottom lip. "I really wish I could remember." I gave her a pleading smile.**

**I saw that look of complete and utter hatred flash through her eyes before she stomped on my foot incredibly hard. As I was grabbing onto my foot, she took her sweet time to walk away from me. I was suddenly patted on the back as I turned around and saw Sulu standing there! I whipped around a grabbed him roughly by the arms as I looked into his eyes. Which had widened as much as they could as he cocked a brow at me.**

"**Dude, what's up?" He asked me. I gave him the same confused look.**

"**Please tell me you're from my time period?" I begged, but only received an even more crazed look.**

"**If by time period, you're referring to like right now, then yes," He said, quickly stepping back by one. I sighed, but he decided he had more questions. "So . . . how'd it go with Jesse?" He asked, raising his brows in sync which looked strangely creepy coming from Sulu.**

"**I wish I knew."**

"**Dude, please don't tell me you got wasted before you went and saw her!"**

"**I have no idea!"**

**Sulu cocked a brow and then shook his head. "Maybe you should go see the nurse. I hear he can fix just about anything?" He said before patting me on the back and running towards the teacher that had just whistled quite obnoxiously. I followed close by since everyone seemed to be congregating over by the man-looking-woman who had whistled.**

"**You little women wanna play dodge ball again today?!" She hollered and I was a bit taken aback by her obnoxious voice. "Well too bad! Today, we'll be playing . . . Volleyball!" She said before picking a ball up and spiking it into a student's face. She merely laughed and then stuck her hand up in the air. "Split into the regular dodge ball teams! Now!" As I watched everyone split up between the two, I decided to attempt to follow Jesse and Sulu who had now struck up a conversation until the gym teacher grabbed my arm and tossed me to the other side. "Head in the game, Kirk! Off of the girlies!" She said, shoving me towards the other side of the net.**

**I walked over and got near the front of the net before I saw that Sulu and Jesse were smiling at one another. I saw him wrap an arm around her shoulders and plant a quick kiss on the top of her head. For some reason, completely unbeknownst to me, I felt a twinge of jealousy. I tilted my head to the side and watched as Jesse walked to the front of the net almost in front of this other guy. I really didn't care who it was, so I was quick to shove him out of the way as I leaned forward to get closer to the dark-haired girl. She kept a fierce look on her face as she began popping her shoulders by touching her toes.**

"**What's up with you and Sulu?" I asked, looking at her face in hopes that I would will her to look at mine.**

"**Wow, look who's all defensive over Hikaru," She spoke with such arrogance that made me cock a brow.**

"**You two together?" I asked, trying to pull it off like I didn't care.**

**She straightened up and then did a condescending laugh. "I love how you act like you completely forget about every time you try and intimidate me. No, me and Sulu are just friends, but just for your information, I've decided to stay with my boyfriend." She said as the whistle blew and a volleyball was lifted into the sky and sent over to my side of the net.**

**I retracted my attention to the sport being played and I was very familiar with the rules, so I was ready to at least attempt to do something right in this day. I watched as Sulu managed to get it back over the net and I was quick to leap into the air and spiked it downwards. I watched the ball, almost as if it was in slow motion, as it spiked Jesse directly in the face. She stumbled backwards as she walked off of the court, holding her eye. Her glasses had been knocked right off of her face and before I could get over the fact that I was kind of chuckling at her, I saw Sulu run over and pick up her glasses for her before looking up at me.**

"**Dude, what is your problem?" He asked before running after Jesse.**

**I had realized what all had happened and what it must've seemed like I did to her. I felt awful. Apparently, me and this chick had had some sort of a thing for each other and now, if trying to get into her pants wasn't bad enough, I had now spiked her in the face with a volleyball and embarrassed her in front of the entire gym class. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair before looking at Sulu who had just ran out of the door. Even in the alternate reality past universe I still had an uncanny ability to screw things up.**


	3. Chapter Three

This is Illogical: Chapter Three.

The class hadn't ended yet, but I decided to be a man and go and check on her. If she was in full belief that we were close and now I had just been a major prick to her, she must be in shambles. I forced myself to push aside my curiosity about her and Sulu's relationship and figured I would merely focus on getting up the gall to apologize to her. She really did deserve it. I exited the class after the two of them when I saw her curled up against the wall with a bag of ice over her eye and Sulu holding her glasses. He was kneeling down in front of her with a concerned look on his face. I attempted to look a little closer and saw that she was crying something fierce. I couldn't hear her words clearly, but I heard a couple of statements after closer observation. The phrases, 'I just don't understand,' and 'I wish I knew what was going through his head' were some of the most audible ones. I watched her as she just cried her heart out, as Sulu reached out for her shoulder. I watched carefully until I was snapped out of my concentration from someone running past me.

I watched as the guy ran up to Jesse which caused Sulu to back off. I hadn't caught a good look on his face, but I saw that he embraced the girl quickly. My heart sank a little bit when I saw her arms wrap around his neck as she began to wipe her tears. I decided to get a closer look at who this guy was, even though I assumed it was the boyfriend she was staying with. I watched as Sulu begin to walk away as I grabbed him and yanked him behind a locker. He looked at me and then crossed his arms when he realized who had grabbed him.

"Who is that guy?" I asked, as I saw Sulu scoff.

"Come on man, don't act like you don't know him. He hates your guts, always tries to beat you up when he sees you around Jesse, is twenty-four and works in a mine for a living?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Look man, I don't know what's up with you today, but it's really screwing with Jesse. So cut it out!" He said before storming off.

I took in a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, but my breath was quickly hitched in my throat as the man who she was hugging turned his head at me. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I stumbled backwards. The eyes were the same hateful, dark, color that I remembered. His face was a lot younger than I remember, and now he had a full head of dark, black, hair. "Nero?!" I half-screamed.

He stood to his feet as he got closer to me. "Who do you think you are?!" He asked, shoving me against the wall.

"You're dead! Your ship was destroyed!" I spoke out in hysterics.

"What are you on?!" He asked, shoving me once again. I reared my fist back and punched him across the face. This caused him to quickly retaliate with a punch to my face. I remember my head hitting the back wall incredibly hard and bouncing back a couple of times before I fell to the floor. I heard Jesse screaming about something and Nero screaming back at her. These were the last things I heard before I managed to pass out peacefully.

**Xoxoxox**

I was so lost and confused. It was lunch time and I was now sitting practically strapped to the girl that claimed to own me. If my Vulcan impulses would allow it, I would break down and cry. Unfortunately, I was too terrified of what this girl might do to me if I was to show such feminine acts in front of her. I had seen her smart off to one of the biggest girls I had ever seen in my existence and this caused her to run off and cry. Quite frankly, I was frozen in fear next to her. She was laughing and talking with some of her other friends as she tugged on my arm lightly and I pushed forth quite possibly the worst attempt at fake laughter I could ever imagine to muster. It was obviously forced through my teeth and last after everyone had given me those awkward stares. I got an even more awkward look from the girl on my side before she rolled her eyes.

"Spock, you're really out of it," She said, getting closer to my face. I watched as the rest of the girls resumed conversation with one another as her breath began to trail along my neck. "You want me to bring you back to the real world?" She asked before pecking me on the neck quite erotically. I twitched violently as I clung to my chair for dear life.

"I apologize Audrey. I seem to be feeling a little under the weather. I'm going to escort myself to the nurse's office and see if he knows what might be wrong with me," I said raising to my feet and taking quick, but professional steps towards the main hallway. I had taken the liberty of nerve pinching a younger student who had a map of the school and memorizing the important coordinates for my own gain.

I finally was able to find where the office was where the nurse's office was attached as well. I stepped inside and carefully examined the front desk lady who looked to be of an albino clingon descent.

"Excuse me, but I wish to see the school nurse. I am feeling incredibly light headed and my memory seems to be slightly fuzzy," I decided to try and speak with her in the most common of ways a student would speak to a secretary.

The lady perked a brow and then crossed her arms. "Nurse McCoy, I think we got another one!" She hollered out to a last name that I was very familiar with.

The man poked his head out and I realized that I was now staring at Leonard McCoy in medical school scrubs. It almost made me chuckle, but I decided to hold back my current emotion as I made quick steps into the room. He shut the door behind me and I looked over at him quickly, knowing that he was more than likely desperate for an explanation. He opened his mouth to ask me what was going on, but I was quick to answer him without having to listen to him swear or raise his voice.

"The worm-hole we were investigating seemed to have pulled us into an alternate reality set in the year 2009. I'm not sure why and I'm not particularly sure how to get out of it, however I believe there are still people on the ship." I spoke fluidly like Bones was used to hearing before I continued. "I met with Lieutenant Uhura today in school and instead of the same frantic matter everyone else I have come in contact with, she behaved quite strangely. As if we had ended our relationship months ago and she threatened to beat me into the previous night."

McCoy cocked a brow before shaking his head. "At least you've been doing some kind of research," I watched as he nodded towards a lifeless body that had been lying on his examination table. It was that of James T. Kirk who was very much unconscious from what I could tell.

"How did that happen?" I asked, knowing that Kirk was bound for trouble, but he seemed to be more trouble-prone here than back home.

"Sulu brought him here after someone knocked his lights out. Go figure, huh?" I opened my mouth to question him about Hikaru Sulu, but he was quick to answer it, "Sulu acted like everything was normal. And if what you're saying is correct, that means Sulu and Uhura are still back on the ship?" He spoke, setting his hands on his sides.

I nodded to answer his question. We were in fact marooned on this unknown planet with our memories still intact, but not the ones from this reality. I desperately wished to know what I had done to the Lieutenant that offended her so terribly, but I knew that there was no need in dwelling on the past anyways. All I needed to figure out right now was how to get through the day and how to contact the Enterprise without exposing this time period to anything too technologically advanced for them.

**Xoxoxox**

Thank god I had fallen into a realm of unconsciousness. I wasn't sure how much more I could take with Jesse. Now Nero was thrown into the picture, however, I felt myself being driven awake when I heard a familiar voice. It was the girl that I had obviously not been very kind to in this life. When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see that I was in a bedroom. Not the one I had been in this morning, but someone else's from what I could tell. There were a lot of posters and pictures hung on the wall. A particular cluster of pictures specifically caught my eye. I forced myself to get up after I realized that I was in this bedroom by myself. I walked over to the cluster of pictures that was hung and taped in random spots on the mirror. I looked at it and saw that it was a bunch of pictures of Jesse and her friends. I spotted one with her and Sulu. A couple of her and her female friends and then one of her and Spock making ridiculous faces with one another. There about forty pictures on the mirror. About five with her and Sulu, ten with her female friends, four with Spock, and about eight with her crazy not-so-romulan boyfriend. However, I noticed that the rest of the pictures were of myself and her.

Guilt clouded my stomach as I saw pictures of us through the years. I was amazed to see her once have platinum blonde hair and I couldn't help but chuckle at it. She still had those huge glasses to. It made me smile and then I heard someone come in the door. I turned around and saw Jesse standing there in a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. She smiled at me and then closed the door behind her. I perked a brow and opened my mouth to say something, but she caught me off guard with what she had said.

"Okay, so you said you had to talk to me about something?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning back on her door.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, but something in my brain triggered and I began to speak, even though I wasn't sure why I was answering. "Yeah, I think you should end it with your boyfriend." When the words left my mouth, I couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face.

"And why would I do something like that?" She asked, perking a brow as well.

Something took over my feet as I began to make my way over towards her. I wasn't sure what was drawing me towards her, but I stopped when I got incredibly close to her. I was being pretty brazen about this whole thing as I kept that overly confident smirk on my face.

"Because I'm better," When the words came from my mouth, I pressed myself against her and couldn't help but to press my lips against hers.

I wondered why all of the sudden it was okay to do this, but when I felt her kiss back, I lost all train of thought as my hands lifted to her cheeks. Her hands snaked their way up my arms and set themselves on the back of my neck. They were cold against my warm skin which sent a tingle down my spine. I felt like I was challenging her kissing skills since every time she would catch me off guard with something, I would try and top her by nibbling on her bottom lip or lightly running the tip of my tongue along her lips. Eventually, she stopped kissing and we pulled away slowly from one another. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but to keep that arrogant smirk I often held on her. She let out a small giggle and then I stroked my thumbs across her cheeks.

"I told ya," I smirked before I took a step back from her.

She smiled and then began shaking her head. I was a bit confused by her head shaking, but then she explained herself. "You are but . . . can I get some time to think about it?"

The question made me smile and since apparently, in this alternate reality, we were totally cool about making out even though she had a boyfriend. I grabbed her by the hand and then sat her down next to me on her incredibly soft bed. I looked up at her and smiled. "Depends on if you're going to keep teasing me like that or not?" I answered, chuckling slightly at her. She laughed and then we caught each other's blue eyes again. "Ya know, I might need one for the road?" I asked, cocking a brow at her.

She mocked my look by doing the same thing before she leaned over and began kissing me again. I smirked at this and then my hand began making its way over to her hip. I missed and instead touched her upper thigh which made her jump a little bit. At first, I was going to remove my hand, but the feel of her skin sent good vibrations through my fingertips, so I merely began stroking her thigh. I couldn't help but smirk against her lips as I felt us drifting closer and closer to lying down on her bed. My hand crept up her side and set itself on her hip as I was going to attempt to throw my leg over her when there was a knock on the door.

"Jesse, your boyfriend is on the phone!" A woman's voice called out.

Her voice got caught in her throat as she answered her. "Can you tell him I'm busy?" She asked, but then realized that the woman was attempting to get in her room.

"I'll go . . . See ya tomorrow morning?" I asked, cocking a brow as I quickly hopped up and made my way for her window.

She nodded, pushing a strand of her hair back and smiling at me. "Ya know . . . I might just take your advice," She said with a pretty smile on her face. I nodded at her and then stepped out of the window only to feel a sharp pain in my neck which caused me to lose my balance. I grabbed onto my neck and then as I was falling towards the ground, my eyes shot open.

I looked around and saw that Bones and Spock were around me. I cocked a brow and then shot up. It looked to be that I was back in the school. I looked over at the two and then wondered why I was there. Then I remembered that I had gotten my ass handed to me by Nero. I was getting pretty tired of that. I thought back to the dream I had had while I was out and then realized that that must've been what had gone on the night before. It all made sense. I had been playing it off that what I had done didn't matter. I was breaking that girl down and she had no idea why. I felt a little guilty about it all. Now I wasn't just being rude to her, but I was being rude to the alternate reality me to. He was about to have the chance to whisk this girl away from that freak of nature Nero and I was screwing it up.

"Spock, be honest with me, do you have any idea how long we're going to be here?" I asked him, wanting to know if I should even bother with making things up with Jesse or not.

He opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head. "Until I can get in contact with the Enterprise . . . I believe we are stuck."

I looked over at Bones and then couldn't help but chuckle. "Nurse McCoy, you're my hero!" I snickered and then received a swift smack on the back of the head from him.


End file.
